bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Warpriest
Description Warpriests are fierce, earthy clerics who pray for peace but prepare for war. Their strong wills, powerful personalities, and devotion to their deities make them fearsome combatants. Warpriests are experts of group warfare and have many powers to protect and rally their allies while terrifying their foes. Clerics, Druids, Rangers and Paladins can become Warpriests to enhance their party's fighting abilities. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: Diplomacy 8 ranks, Spot 5 ranks Feats: Combat Casting Spellcasting: Ability to cast 4th level divine spells. Class Features Class Progression Divine Spellcasting At each even-numbered level, Warpriests gain new spells per day and an added level of effective spellcasting in whatever divine spellcasting class gave them access to 4th-level divine spells when become a Warpriest. If a character has multiple classes that give him access to 4th-level Divine Spells, he must choose which spellcasting class will benefit from Warpriest levels when first selecting this prestige class. War Glory All allies within 10' of the Warpriest have +1 to hit, though the Warpriest himself does not gain this bonus. All enemies within the same range suffers a -1 morale penalty to saving throws and this penalty cannot be resisted in any way (though leaving the radius instantly cancels the effect). This power is always active. Due to a bug in the script, on hardcore difficulty the penalty affects not just enemies, but all creatures that belong to factions different from the warpriest's faction. For example, if a party member comes close to a non-companion warpriest npc (let's say Darovik in MoB official campaign), they will be affected by saving throw decrease, even if the warpriest is not hostile. Inflame Starting at 2nd level, a Warpriest can use this ability to grant himself and all allies within 40' a bonus to saving throws vs. fear and mind effects for five rounds. This bonus is +2 at level 2, +4 at level 4, +6 at level 6 and +8 at level 8 and +10 at level 10. Remove Fear A Warpriest may cast the Remove Fear spell once per day per level of the Warpriest. Mass Cure Light Wounds Upon reaching 3rd level, a Warpriest can use Mass Cure Light Wounds once per day as a spell-like ability. The Warpriest's class level is used to determine the caster level for this spell. Fear Aura At 5th level, a Warpriest can create an aura of fear that affects all enemies within a 20' radius. Foes must make a Will save (DC 10 + Warpriest's class level + Warpriest's Charisma modifier) or be affected as if by a Fear spell. This power can be used once per day. Battletide At 6th level, a Warpriest can cast Battletide as a spell-like ability once per day. The Warpriest's class level is used to determine the caster level for this spell. Haste At 7th level, a Warpriest can cast Haste as a spell-like ability three times per day. The Warpriest's class level is used to determine the caster level for this spell. Mass Heal At 9th level, a Warpriest can cast Mass Heal as a spell-like ability once per day. The Warpriest's class level is used to determine the caster level for this spell. Implacable Foe At 10th level, a Warpriest can bestow all allies within 30' (though not themselves) an extra +20 hit points. This ability halves the Warpriest's movement for ten rounds. After ten rounds all recipients lose 20 hit points. This ability may be used once per day. Known Bugs This bug is not in the most recent build (as of Oct 2008). To meet the spellcasting requirements for this prestige class, you must have met the spellcasting requirements by using only a base class. In other words, a Cleric 6 / Stormlord 10 does not meet the requirements. Even though that combination would grant access to much more than 4th level spells, the game requires that you have spellcaster class level of Cleric 7 (in this case). It doesn't count prestige class access to spell progression like it should. Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes Category:Combat classes Category:Playable Class Category:Spellcasting classes